


Profiling

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Profiling

"GSOH? You don't have a GSOH. You don't have any sort of SOH."

"Stop reading over my shoulder, Schuldig," Nagi said. "It's not your business. Anyway, I _do_ have a sense of humour. I find the thought of you being propelled mysteriously in front of a bus _hilarious_."

"Not only don't you have a sense of humour, you don't have a sense of proportion," Schuldig said, backing away. "How come you're filling out profiles on a dating site anyway? Shouldn't you be off mooning over Tot?"

"It's not like I'm cheating on her --" Nagi said.

"It's not like you're going out with her in the first place," Schuldig said helpfully.

" – I'm not cheating," Nagi said. "I just want to exchange emails with people. Something to take the edge off so when Tot talks to me I don't get distracted and I'll remember to look at her _face_."

"Oh, _those_ sort of emails," Schuldig said. "Good lad. Let me see your lists of naughty fantasies. Wow, _that's_ an interesting mental image of Tot. I guess you _do_ need some distraction."

"Bus. Splat. Ha-ha-ha," Nagi said flatly.

"Good point," Schuldig said, and fled for safety.


End file.
